Xenophilius
Xenophilius is an NPC and enemy. He has no permanent spot, but can often be seen in graveyards. He is the greatest of Necromancers. Story Legend has it Xenophilius was born in the time of Ancient Egypt. He was one of the Jewish slaves in Egypt. No one knows his exact date of birth. He was taken by Amenhotep II's soldiers, and put to work to be trained as a magician. His day of reckoning finally arrived when he was one of two magicians sent to fight a Jewish magician named Moses. He threw his staff on the ground, and it turned into a snake, but was swallowed. Xenophilius was part of the vanguard that followed Amenhotep to go after the Israelites. When the magician Moses split the Red Sea, Xenophilius attempted to close it, to no avail. When they returned to the palace, Xenophilius was imprisoned for the failure of his magic. Several years later, he broke himself out, and traveled north, to Canaan. He lived there with the Canaanites for several years, until the Israelites attacked. Xenophilius was living in Jericho at the time. He tried to uphold the walls, but alas, their leader Joshua was too strong. He held the power of their "God". Xenophilius fled south, back to Egypt, where he found a mysterious group named the Order of the Fang. He joined them, and became their top magician. A century later, he became their leader. It is estimated he was around 136 at this time. As his main place of practice, he built the Temple of Djehuti, or the Temple of Thoth. It was meant to be a place a knowledge. There, he wrote the Krokonomicon. in writing it, he became the Master and Lord of Necromancy. When the Romans came to Egypt to kill Queen Cleopatra, Xenophilius observed using his magic. He secretly aided the legions in combat, appearing and disappearing. He was there when Cleopatra's body was found, and he was the one to give it a hidden tomb. He then fled south, to the first Cataract of the Nile, where his home was. He lived his great lifestyle for hundreds years, until the Per Ankh came. The Per Ankh, or House of Life in Egyptian, was a group of magicians dedicated to Egypt. They decided to make him pay. They took him from the Order of the Fang, and nearly destroyed his magic. They estimate that he was around 320 at the time. He was imprisoned in their base, the First Nome, below Helopolis. He lived there for exactly two days, before breaking out and heading north to Rome. In Rome, he became a loved politician. He became the right hand man of the current dictator. He, in fact, used his magic to control the dictator. It is believed this was one of the first uses of the Imperius Curse. However, not even this was enough. Xenophilius took time off, still controlling the dictator, and went to the northern tip of the Adriatic Sea, and found a beautiful location. He founded a city, and named it Venice. Many refugees from nearby towns settled there, escaping raids from the Gauls, and the Huns. The Huns were a vicious group of barbarians. In the year 434 B.C., Attila the Hun, leader of the Huns, lead a silent invasion against Venice. Xenophilius, a few magicians, and a few legionaries stood against the might of the Huns. Xenophilius was floating above his men. He brought down his fist, and created an indent in the Earth, which bounced up and sent barbarians flying. He then swiped his hand, and created a system of rocks, coming from the sea, that cut through the streets of Venice. They struck the Huns flanks, and sent them running. That wasn't it though. Water came pouring from the ocean, and created the beautiful canals of Venice. After the attack, Xenophilius decided to go underground with his wizards. They created an "underworld" and hid there. In the "underworld" they created several items, such as the Mask of Horror. They also created spells and such. Their most dangerous spell caused the Bubonic Plague, or Black Death. Xenophilius and his men are still alive today, somewhere in Venice. Appearances Set to make an appearance in The Chronicles of John Breasly: Book One. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Creatures Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Characters Category:POTCO